Why? Jealous?
by I'mConfuzzled
Summary: One-shot about Chad getting jealous, because I mean who doesn't love a jealous Chad? Channy fluff


**Random one-shot. Because I just love to see the jealous side of Chad! It's adorable!**

**Disclaimer – Do people actually read these? Anyway I don't own SWAC.**

I was having a horrible day. First I woke up late so I got in trouble with my director.

Who had a talk with Mr Condor.

Who said if I didn't get my act together I'm going to get kicked off the show. I haven't been able to focus lately because of a certain brown eyed brunette.

I also have to babysit my little brother and sister while my parents are in Hawaii.

And now _this_!

On my way to the set I picked up a copy of Tween Weekly, what I saw on the front cover was horrible.

I felt something I have never felt before. It was like there was a little bubble of anger inside me, and it was swelling the more I looked at this cover.

It can't be... No! Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't do...

Jealously!

The fact I had rehearsal disappeared as I stormed over to the So Random set. I headed towards Sonny's dressing room, not bothering to knock; I barged in and slammed the door behind me.

"Sonny!" I screamed, my voice going slightly higher than normal.

"Chad?" she said calmly looking up from her script

"What is this?" I shouted holding up the magazine I had in my hand

Sonny stood up, walked over to me and took the copy of Tween Weekly.

She read the article out loud:

_Sonny's Knight in Sterling Armour?_

_Saturday night, So Random star Sonny Munroe and Disney star Sterling Knight were seen enjoying a lovely meal at the Ivy. The new Hollywood it couple were then seen leaving the fancy restaurant around ten and getting into a limo, only to arrive at the newest club on the block, The Attic. And didn't leave until the early hours of Sunday morning. Are Sonny and Sterling dating? Read more on page 14. _

"Hey, that a great photo of me, I look really cute in that dress!" Sonny exclaimed

"This isn't about how cute you always are!" I yelled without thinking.

"You think I'm cute?" I blushed.

What is going on? CDC does not blush, under any circumstances!

"N-no, t-the point is, w-who is this guy?" I snatched back the magazine.

"Sterling Knight," she replied coolly

"Yes, but _why_ were you on a date with him?"

This CDC wanna be can't steal my Sonny!

Her face lit into a mischievous grin. Uh-oh.

"Why?" she asked innocently "Jealous?" the grin was back

"N-no!" Great! The stuttering has come back, what is this girl doing to me?

"Then why do you care?"

"I don't!" I mentally hi-fived myself, I didn't stutter!

"Then why did you come over to show me the pictures from a fake date, which I know I went on!"

"I-" she had me cornered. Then I realised something

"Fake date?" I questioned

"Huh?" Her eyes were avoiding mine. She was trying to hide something. Trying and failing, nothing gets by the great CDC!

"You said fake date,"

"Did I? Oh yeah. He was trying to make someone jealous, and so he asked me for help."

"Wait, were you trying to make me jealous by getting me to think you were actually dating this Sterling what's-his-face?"

"No _he_ was trying to make someone jealous," she spoke as if addressing a three year old

"No I meant the way you worded it, it made it sound like you were actually dating him. And I'm just wondering was it to make me jealous?"

"Yeah...No! Well um... it was working!"

""Well I...I-I wasn't jealous! Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't do jealously!" Why do I keep stuttering?

_Because you like her and you're nervous! _Shut up you stupid voice!

"Aww!" Sonny cooed

"What do you mean?" I didn't say the whole liking her thing out loud did I?

"Yeah, you kinda did," she started blushing.

"Oh," was all I could say. I scuffed my shoes.

I looked at the patterns on the rug, which suddenly became very interesting.

Suddenly I felt a pair of arms rap around me. "Thanks, that was really sweet of you!"

"It's okay," I mumbled into her hair.

She pulled back a little "And anyway, you're kind of cute when you're jealous,"

"I wasn't jealous," I persisted "Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't do jealously!"

"No, but Chad does," she smiled weakly.

"Yeah, I guess he does," she smiled her thousand watt smile and I couldn't help but grin too.

I pulled her back into another hug.

Maybe getting jealous isn't such a bad thing after all.

**Weird way to end it I know, but ah well.**

**Please review, as I'm having a major drop in myself esteem lately, and need a confidence boost!**

**So please just click that little button. And make me happy!**


End file.
